39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:Terms of Use
We also enforce wikia's terms of use, to see is go here. Welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki. By accessing or using our wiki, you (the "User") signify that you have read, understand and agree to be bound by these Terms of Use ("Terms of Use" or "Agreement"), without regard as to whether you are a registered member of Wikia. We reserve the right, at our sole discretion, to change, modify, add, or delete portions of this Agreement at any time and without further notice. It is your responsibility to regularly check this page to determine if there have been changes to these Terms of Use and to review such changes. PLEASE READ THESE TERMS OF USE CAREFULLY AS THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING YOUR LEGAL RIGHTS, REMEDIES AND OBLIGATIONS, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO LIMITATIONS AND EXCLUSIONS, AND A DISPUTE RESOLUTION CLAUSE THAT GOVERNS HOW DISPUTES WILL BE RESOLVED. These Terms of Use apply to members and non-members alike. In order to use the wiki, you must accept these Terms of Use. You may do so by (a) registering for membership with the wiki or (b) by actually using the wiki. You may not use the wiki and may not accept the Terms of Use if (a) you are not of legal age to form a binding contract with the wiki, or (b) you by law are barred from using the wiki or accepting the Terms of Use. ''Membership'' If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the wiki, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. The '''Administrator' may block your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the wiki and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the wiki for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice.'' ''User Conduct'' You agree not to use the wiki to: *''Harass members of the wiki;'' *''Use the wiki in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the wiki;'' *''Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity;'' *''Impersonate another entity or person;'' *''Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation;'' *''Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18;'' *''Access or attempt to access any information on the wiki through an interface other than the wiki or otherwise approved by the Administrator;'' *''Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes.'' You further agree to: *''Only use the wiki in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations;'' *''Maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the wiki;'' *''Notify the Administrator immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; *''Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the wiki that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality. *''Use data provided by the wiki only as allowed by the wiki's Privacy Policy.''